


More Than Candy and Flowers

by Feriku



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feriku/pseuds/Feriku
Summary: It's their first Valentine's Day since they started dating, and Wylan can't wait to see Jesper. He just hopes he made a good choice with his gift.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	More Than Candy and Flowers

Wylan looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie for what felt like the thousandth time. Jesper would be there any minute. Of course, he’d come over for dinner almost every night since Jan Van Eck was arrested and Wylan suddenly found himself the owner of a mansion, but today was different.

This was the first Valentine’s Day since they started dating.

A doorbell ringing downstairs told him Jesper had arrived.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the small wrapped box from the dresser, and left his room. If he was honest with himself, the gift was what he was the most nervous about. Picking out a present for Valentine’s Day felt different than Christmas. He’d found himself questioning everything as he tried to decide upon the best gift.

Candy and flowers? They sounded like the obvious choice. But did Jesper like flowers? What would he do with them? Did men even get their boyfriends flowers? Was it really a romantic gift if he only picked it because it was traditional, instead of choosing something for Jesper specifically?

As a result, he ended up going in a different direction, but now he couldn’t shake the anxiety that he _should_ have got Jesper candy and flowers.

He shook off his worries and hurried downstairs, where Jesper stood in the foyer waiting for him. His rich purple suit was something Wylan would never be caught dead wearing, but which somehow suited his boyfriend.

Jesper grinned when he saw him and spread out his arms. “I’ll never stop being amazed that this place is all yours.”

“With how often you come here, it’s practically yours too,” Wylan said over the pounding of his heart, only half-joking.

“I don’t need a mansion—just its owner.”

Wylan smiled and stretched up to kiss him. Jesper’s lips were warm against his, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. Maybe Jesper never stopped being amazed by the mansion, but Wylan never stopped being amazed by the thrill of kissing him. He’d intended a small kiss as a greeting, but instead he wrapped his arms around Jesper and leaned into it a longer, drawn-out kiss that only contained a fraction of how strong his feelings were.

Once they separated, Jesper whistled and smirked. “Someone’s in a romantic mood.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, after all.”

“And you’re the best valentine anyone could ask for.”

Wylan caught his hand so they could walk together into the dining room for dinner. As they went, he brought his other hand to his collar to adjust his tie yet again. “Sorry,” he said, when Jesper glanced at him. “New suit.”

“You look incredible,” Jesper said.

“You always say that.”

“That’s because it’s always true. You would look gorgeous in anything.” He leaned close to murmur the rest into Wylan’s ear. “And you’d look even better in nothing.”

Wylan blushed and elbowed him, which made him snicker.

Dinner tonight was just the two of them, with candlelight for a more intimate setting. He barely tasted the food, too caught up in staring at the handsome man across from him and reminding himself that somehow, impossibly, Jesper wanted to be his.

Once they finished, his nerves returned.

Moving quickly so Jesper wouldn’t see his hands trembling, Wylan once again retrieved the little box and pushed it across the table to him. “So, this is for you. Um, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I was wondering when I’d get to see your delightful package.” Jesper paused, a familiar glint in his eyes.

“Just open it,” Wylan said, blushing even though Jesper hadn’t gotten far enough to _say_ whatever awful innuendo had come to mind about his package.

Jesper cackled and opened the box. His expression changed to one of curiosity as he pulled out the small slip of paper.

“It’s, um, a lifetime pass to a—well, okay, it’s actually a gentleman’s club, but they have a shooting range there, and I know you like to shoot, so I thought you might like…”

The warm smile on Jesper’s face silenced his rambling. “Wy, I love it. Thank you.”

Wylan swallowed. “There’s one more thing in the box.”

Then he held his breath as Jesper reached in and took the small key. “What does this unlock?”

“It’s for”—Wylan could barely hear himself over the roaring in his ears, but he kept talking anyway—“the front door. Of this mansion. So that you can come here anytime you want. Consider it another lifetime pass, b-because you already have lifetime membership in my heart.” He winced. “Oh, that sounded so much more eloquent in my head.”

Jesper laughed softly and reached out to take his hand. “Thank you, Wy. I’m honored.”

“I know it’s not a traditional gift,” Wylan said, “but I really wanted to show you how much I… how much I love you.”

“I wanted to do the same thing.” Jesper pulled his hand back and reached into his suit jacket. “But now my gift feels a bit lacking compared to what you gave me.”

Wylan shook his head. Just the thought that someone cared about him enough to gift him a Valentine’s Day gift meant the world to him, no matter what the present was.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Jesper held out a tiny envelope.

Inside was a plastic card, and Wylan tilted his head as he looked at it. It was clearly a gift card, but he didn’t recognize the logo.

“It’s for a store that sells chemistry supplies,” Jesper said with an embarrassed cough. “I wanted to pick something out for you, but you understand all that stuff way better than me, so when I saw they had gift cards, I figured you’d know what to get.”

Wylan stared at him, his mind already racing as he considered what he might be able to do with his latest chemistry experiments. “Thank you!”

“It’s nowhere near as special as what you gave me—”

“No, it’s perfect!”

Jesper’s eyebrows lifted. “You really need some chemistry supplies, huh?”

It was so much more than that. It was having someone who would even think of something like that as a romantic gift, someone who knew it would make him happy and bought it for him as a result. It was being able to truly be himself. This was what Valentine’s Day meant to him, why it felt so significant that they’d reached this day together. The day was about more than candy and flowers—it was about love and making the person he loved happy.

He rose slowly from his seat and walked around the table as Jesper did the same. “I love you,” he said again.

Jesper wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close for another kiss. “I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Wy.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
